Shibuya Marble Texture -PCCS-
''Shibuya Marble Texture -PCCS-'' is the second track of the Fling Posse VS Matenrō album, performed by Fling Posse. The track was also included into the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album. Track Listing * Lyrics: Yanosuke (from AFRO PARKER) * Composition: Avec Avec & Yanosuke (from AFRO PARKER) * Arrangement: Avec Avec * Vocals: Fling Posse Lyrics |-|English= ---(All)--- This image is dyed in freestyle Almost melting into the pattern I want to waltz around on top of the palette So take your time With sparkling lights and a dash of spice The twisting maze comes to life with color We’re daydreaming with no sign of waking With a smile oozing with drowsiness (Ramuda!) ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- In ordinary days so boring that I just wanna yawn I imagine a little subliminal fantasy Hey, ladies, shall we dance together? I’ll dye you in the color of dreams, so come a little closer I’m Easy R, dope and original I’ll redesign these streets with the scenery of you I’ll customize it like bright gumdrops That’ll make the world more interesting for sure Don’t cha think? ---(All)--- This image is dyed in freestyle Almost melting into the pattern I want to waltz around on top of the palette So take your time With sparkling lights and a dash of spice The twisting maze comes to life with color We’re daydreaming with no sign of waking With a smile oozing with drowsiness (Gentaro!) ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- As the shrike’s eyes chase the sun’s rays between the leaves A single flake of snow exists, reminiscent of a smile Within bubbles that form, upon a stream that flows on Is the tune of days that sing of an unforgettable promise The illusion fades away, and the breeze flutters through merrily It seems my hands are full with such tomfoolery once more Perhaps with these people, I can turn a new page …Well, of course, that was all just a lie ---(All)--- This image is dyed in freestyle Almost melting into the pattern I want to waltz around on top of the palette So take your time With sparkling lights and a dash of spice The twisting maze comes to life with color We’re daydreaming with no sign of waking With a smile oozing with drowsiness ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Life’s a jump without the bungee So what if I’m broke? I’ll just win big And I’ll be rollin’ in dough, ka-ching ka-ching! If you’re dealt a hand Don’t show it ‘til it’s time to open! Is it an ace? A joker? The thrill can get addicting! Will you raise? Then I’ll call! I’m ready, okay! Fling Posse will show you just how much we can stake! With the three of us together, we’ll roll No. 1 on the dice! Take this, triple ones! The pot’s up five times! (NYA!) ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Hey, hey, guys! What do you wanna play today~? ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Let’s go for a straight hand in this showdown, like in poker! ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- This is too lively a form of entertainment But I suppose I’ll go along… ---(All)--- We’re Fling Posse, come join us! First give us your hands! Come on, 1,2,3! If you’re from the same POSSE, say Yeah! (Yeah!) Raise your hands and your head, 3,2,1! Quiet down, then shout, yeah! (Yeah!) Once again! Next is cantare! Say Ho! (Ho!) ‘Til we meet again, between the waves of the rhythm This image is dyed in freestyle Almost melting into the pattern I want to waltz around on top of the palette So take your time With sparkling lights and a dash of spice The twisting maze comes to life with color We’re daydreaming with no sign of waking With a smile oozing with drowsiness Monday to Sunday, the colors shift and change We look at the sunset together On a little detour on our way home Monday to Sunday, the colors shift and change We look at the sunset together On a little detour on our way home |-|Romaji= Toke dasu kurai Motto free na style de Some nuiteiku image Paretto no ue yoromeiteitai no take your time Yurameku light hito furi no supaisu Majiwatte iromeku maze daydreaming same sou ni nai Madoromi de nijinda smile (RAMUDA!) Akubitaku naru taikutsuna nichijou ni Saburiminaru suru fantajii Oneesan-tachi mo issho ni shall we dance? Yume iro ni some chau kara chikaku ni kina yo Boku ga Easy R Dope katsu orijinaru Kono toori kimi no keshiki goto ridezain Azayakana amedama mitai ni kasutamaizu Sekai wa motto omoshiroi hazujanai? Toke dasu kurai Motto free na style de Some nuiteiku image Paretto no ue yoromeiteitai no take your time Yurameku light hito furi no supaisu Majiwatte iromeku maze daydreaming same sou ni nai Madoromi de nijinda smile (GENTARO!) Komorebi wo tadorou to suru mozu to hitomiya Hohoemi wo katadoru you na rikka no hitohira Yuku kawa no nagare sono awa no naka de Itsuka no yakusoku wo wasuremai to hibi wo kanade Fui ni maboroshi wa toke kaze goto hanayaida Mata detarame atsume ni wa kotokakanaina Karera to nara atarashii peeji wo makure sou Nante mochiron uso desu kedo Toke dasu kurai Motto free na style de Some nuiteiku image Paretto no ue yoromeiteitai no take your time Yurameku light hito furi no supaisu Majiwatte iromeku maze daydreaming same sou ni nai Madoromi de nijinda smile (DICE!) Jinsei wa banjii nai janpu da Sukanpin ga nanida de kaku hatte katte Kankin da jyan jyan! Deal sareta tefuda Open made mizeruna Ace ka JOKER kono suriru ga kuse ni naru Reisu naraba ukete tatsuze junbi OK Orera kaketeru mon no chigai mizeru Fling Posse No.1 ga sannin sorou sai no me Kuratchimaina pinzoro gobaidzuke! Nyan! Yaa yaa minna kyou wa nani shite asobou ka~ Sutoreeto ni ikou ya showdown! Like a Poker! Sawagashii yokyouda keredo tsukiaimashou ka… Warera Fling Posse ga goshoutai Mazu ote wo haishaku! Hora 1, 2, 3 Onaji POSSE nara iieyo Yeah! (Yeah!) Te to mesen agete 3, 2, 1 Oto agezu koe agete aai! Once again tsugi wa Cantare! Sakebe Ho! (Hooo!) Rizumu no aima de mata au hi made Toke dasu kurai Motto free na style de Some nuiteiku image Paretto no ue yoromeiteitai no take your time Yurameku light hito furi no supaisu Majiwatte iromeku maze daydreaming same sou ni nai Madoromi de nijinda smile Monday to Sunday irodori wa utsuri kawatte Naran de miru sunset kaerimichi sukoshii toumawari Monday to Sunday irodori wa utsuri kawatte Naran de miru sunset kaerimichi sukoshii toumawari |-|Kanji= 溶け出すくらい もっとfreeなstyleで 染め抜いていくimage パレットの上よろめいていたいのtake your time 揺らめくlight ひと振りのスパイス 交わって色めくmaze daydreaming 醒めそうにない 微睡みで滲んだsmile 欠伸したくなる退屈な日常に サブリミナルするファンタジー お姉さんたちも一緒にshall we dance？ 夢色に染めちゃうから近くに来なよ 僕がEasy R Dopeかつオリジナル この通り君の景色ごとリデザイン 鮮やかな飴玉みたいにカスタマイズ 世界はもっと面白いはずじゃない？ 溶け出すくらい もっとfreeなstyleで 染め抜いていくimage パレットの上よろめいていたいのtake your time 揺らめくlight ひと振りのスパイス 交わって色めくmaze daydreaming 醒めそうにない 微睡みで滲んだsmile 木漏れ日を辿ろうとする百舌の瞳や 微笑みを象るような六花のひとひら ゆく河の流れその泡の中で いつかの約束を忘れまいと日々を奏で 不意に幻は溶け 風ごと華やいだ またデタラメ集めには事欠かないな 彼らとなら新しい頁を捲れそう なんてもちろん嘘ですけど 溶け出すくらい もっとfreeなstyleで 染め抜いていくimage パレットの上よろめいていたいのtake your time 揺らめくlight ひと振りのスパイス 交わって色めくmaze daydreaming 醒めそうにない 微睡みで滲んだsmile 人生はバンジー無いジャンプだ 素寒貧が何だでかく張って勝って 換金だジャンジャン！ Dealされた手札 Openまで見せるな AceかJOKER このスリルが癖になる レイズならば受けて立つぜ準備OK 俺ら賭けてるもんの違い見せるFling Posse No.1が3人揃う賽の目 食らっちまいなピンゾロ5倍づけ！ にゃん！ やあやあ皆今日は何して遊ぼうか～ ストレートに行こうやshowdown！Like a Poker！ 騒がしい余興だけれど付き合いましょうか… 我らFling Posseがご招待 まずお手を拝借！ほら 1,2,3 同じPOSSEなら言えよYeah！ 手と目線上げて3,2,1 音上げず声上げてアーイ！ once again次はCantare！ 叫べHo！(Hooo!) リズムの合間で　また逢う日まで Toke dasu kurai Motto free na style de Some nuiteiku image Paretto no ue yoromeiteitai no take your time Yurameku light hito furi no supaisu Majiwatte iromeku maze daydreaming same sou ni nai Madoromi de nijinda smile monday to sunday 彩りは移り変わって 並んで見るsunset 帰り道少し遠回り monday to sunday 彩りは移り変わって 並んで見るsunset 帰り道少し遠回り Credits *Tranlsation by Dropmic TL Navigation Category:Songs Category:Fling Posse Category:Music